


Happy Valentines Day (No grenades, Steven)

by lcdrsuperseal



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Bottom Steve McGarrett, Come Eating, Dom/sub Undertones, Established Relationship, Fluff, Happy Valentines indeed, M/M, Riding, Then realises how much he loves it, This is basically Steve offering himself to Danny, Top Danny "Danno" Williams
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-06
Updated: 2017-02-06
Packaged: 2018-09-22 11:57:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9606659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lcdrsuperseal/pseuds/lcdrsuperseal
Summary: “Nuh uh,” Danny tutted, ignoring Steve’s anguished cry at being denied his release. “You’re my present, babe, and I get to come first.”Steve gives his control over to Danny, and learns a few new things about himself in the process.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta'd, all mistakes on me.

 Inspired in part by this picture ~~of Steve on his knees in front of Danny~~ , and in part by my love/belief of Steve being a bottom whore *evil grin* 

[](https://postimg.org/image/o2i5ntcbr/)   


* * *

“Happy Valentines, babe.” Steve whispered against Danny’s lips after they finally broke apart from air. 

“Hmm,” Danny stole another quick kiss, fingers toying with the buttons on Steve’s shirt. “It is now.”

“Guessing you want your present now, then?” Steve raised an eyebrow and smirked.

“Oh yeah.” Danny nodded, reluctantly letting go of Steve. But he frowned as instead of going to get his present, Steve slipped off of the couch and kneeled at Danny’s feet. “Unless my present is under the couch… what are you doing?”

Steve swallowed past the lump in his throat as he gazed up at Danny, hands behind his back. “Your present is… me.” 

Danny opened his mouth, but couldn’t find his voice, so Steve continued. “You can use me however you want.” He bowed his head.

“I…  _ ohmygod. _ ” Danny mumbled. His heart was racing and his dick was  _ certainly _ interested in Steve’s proposal. The vast majority of their relationship was the other way around; Danny could count on one hand the amount of times he’d topped, and even then Steve called the shots about all of it. This is the first time that Steve’s given his control over to Danny.

Danny glanced down at Steve, and blinked when he saw his fingers trailing along Steve’s jaw. He didn’t even realise that he was doing it. The sight in front of him made his dick twitch again, and he thought about the things that he wanted to do to the man at his feet. Danny smiled down at Steve as he ran his thumb over his lower lip and slipped it inside his mouth, growling deep in his throat when Steve swirled his tongue around it. 

Suddenly he pulled his thumb out and jumped to his feet. Steve was breathing so hard that his chest was heaving and looking up at Danny like he’d just given him the moon, and Danny realised that he was waiting for instructions.

Danny’s hands were shaking with anticipation as he unbuckled his belt and let his slacks pool around his ankles. Steve wasted no time as Danny crowded in on him and nuzzled his boxer-clad erection, mouthing around the damp spot near the head. Danny exhaled, before shoving his boxers down and pulling Steve back in by his hair. “Suck it.” 

Steve instantly did as he was told, taking Danny’s dick all the way. Danny’s hands were still in his hair, keeping him on the job. His eyes rolled in the back of his head as he felt the head of his cock hit the back of Steve’s throat as the man swallowed around him. “Fuck yeah, Steve, just like that. Fucking love your mouth.” Danny said, staring down. Steve finally opened his eyes and looked up, meeting Danny’s gaze. 

The sight of Steve staring up at him, pupils blown wide and his mouth full of his dick, almost made Danny come right there and then. And the image of flooding Steve’s mouth with his load was almost too much to bear -  _ maybe another round,  _ he grinned.

Using all of his willpower Danny pulled out of Steve’s mouth and relished the deep breath that Steve took in, face flushed red as he sucked in precious oxygen. Danny pulled him to his feet before plundering his mouth with his own, tasting his own pre-come. 

“Bedroom. Now.” Danny whispered against Steve’s lips after shucking his pants. Steve nodded, and let himself be led upstairs. 

* * *

Once in their bedroom, Danny stripped off his shirt before getting onto the bed and settling against the headboard. “Strip.” He ordered, and watched with one hand on his cock as Steve made quick work of his clothes. Danny could tell that Steve was aching to touch himself, and was impressed that he was managing to control himself. He beckoned him over and Steve obeyed, climbing onto the bed and kneeling in between his legs.

“You’re doing so well, babe.” Danny crooned, one hand running through Steve’s hair. “C’mere.”

Danny pulled him so Steve was straddling his lap and wrapped his arms around him. His cock nestled in the crack of Steve’s ass and Danny groaned. “Can’t wait to get inside you. To fuck you hard.”

Steve moaned at Danny’s words. A shiver ran down his spine as he realised that  _ he _ couldn’t wait for that, either. “P-please… Fuck me, Danny.”

Danny licked his lips and locked eyes with his lover as he reached into the bedside drawer with one hand, getting out the half-empty bottle of lube. He squeezed a dollop onto his fingers and reached behind Steve, probing at his entrance. Danny kept his free hand on Steve’s hip as he prepped him, their staring contest only broken when Danny nudged his prostate and Steve threw his head back with a moan.

“Oh yeah, you like that?” Danny said into Steve’s ear, biting his lobe. Steve shakily nodded, moving against the three fingers inside of him. “Wait until it’s my cock in there.”

“Yeah, need you.” Steve admitted. Danny sharply withdrew his fingers and squeezed more lube out, coating his cock in it and ignoring the slight tremor of his hands. He guided his dick to Steve’s hole and both of them let out a guttural moan as Danny drove up inside him in one swift move. 

“Now,” Danny wrapped both arms around his waist. “Ride me, babe. Show me how much you love it, like a good boy.” 

Steve’s arms went around Danny’s shoulders as he moved up and down on Danny’s dick. “Oh God,” Steve panted, all his senses tuned into Danny; Danny in front of him, underneath him,  _ inside _ him. Steve always needed to be in control, years in the Navy had instilled that into him. Especially in the bedroom, where he was particularly vulnerable. 

But Danny was different. He was his best friend, and he was beginning to realise with each thrust of Danny’s cock, that giving over his control to Danny wasn’t nearly as scary as he previously thought it was. Steve didn’t know why he decided to do this, but boy, was he glad that he did. “Love it so much, Danny. I’m getting close!”

Steve made to reach down for his own dick that was bouncing with each move that he made, but Danny batted his hand away and tightly grabbed the base of his cock. “Nuh uh,” Danny tutted, ignoring Steve’s anguished cry at being denied his release. “You’re  _ my present, _ babe, and I get to come first.”

Steve whimpered as Danny then lunged forward, putting him flat on his back. His eyes rolled back into his skull as Danny sank back inside him and really started pounding into him. Danny briefly wondered if it was possible to actually fuck someone through a mattress. He doubted it, but decided it couldn’t hurt to try, and carried on drilling into Steve. 

Kneeling between Steve’s spread legs, Danny took in the view of the man underneath him. Steve’s whole body was shining with a thin layer of sweat, making his muscles and tattoos more pronounced as he rocked with each thrust from Danny. With his arms laying above his head and mouth hanging open, Steve was the ultimate picture of surrender.

Danny could feel the familiar heat pooling in the pit of his belly and gripped Steve’s sides even tighter as he sped up his motions.

“Fuck I’m gonna come!” Danny gasped as his balls continued to slap against Steve’s ass. “Such a good boy. Gonna come inside you, baby. You want me to, don’cha?”

Steve moaned, hands on Danny’s wrists to anchor himself. “Fuck, yeah… do it, Danny!”

Danny howled as Steve’s walls suddenly tightened around him, and buried himself to the hilt as he shot his load deep inside his lover. Steve’s cry was ripped from his throat as he felt Danny flood his insides, not to mention the iron grip Danny had on his hips. He’d have bruises and wouldn’t be able to sit for long tomorrow, that’s for sure; and a small part of him was scared that he loved the thought of it.

“Danny… please…” Steve begged, aching to touch himself but he wasn’t allowed.

“Oh yeah, you wanna come, Steve?” Danny reached down and ( _ Finally! Steve thought) _ wrapped his fingers around Steve’s throbbing cock. Steve huffed out a breath at the feeling of Danny’s calloused hand on his sensitive skin.

Danny briefly wondered if Steve would implode from frustration if he just kept his hand still. But he couldn’t be that cruel to Steve, not after he’s been such a good boy for him. Danny leant down and swallowed Steve’s cry as he jerked him once, twice before he spilled over his hand, some also spraying onto both of their chests.

Steve broke their kiss to gulp in much needed oxygen, his head lolling back onto the mattress. Inspiration struck Danny, and he brought his stained hand up to Steve’s lips, but before he could speak Steve took his fingers into his mouth.

“Holy shit, babe.” Danny whispered as he watched Steve lick each finger clean of his own cream. “So fucking hot.”

“Always wondered what it’d taste like.” Steve admitted after letting the last finger fall from his mouth with a  _ pop! _ . He wriggled his hips and motioned down to between his legs. “You gonna come out anytime soon?”

Danny chuckled as he slowly withdrew from Steve. He breathed at the emptiness, and he moaned as he felt Danny’s come escape from his body and slowly drip onto the sheets.

Danny glanced up and met Steve’s eyes as he gazed at him through half-closed lids. He winked as he scooped up his own seed with two fingers, before bringing them back to Steve who graciously swallowed Danny’s come as the man fed it to him. Danny’s cock twitched as he watched Steve, but he seriously doubted that he could get going again any time soon.

Once Danny had cleaned him up he slumped on top of Steve, neither man having the energy to move to lay the right way in bed. “I can’t… what you did? No. No words.” Danny twisted over his tongue as he tried to speak.

Steve smiled as he held Danny close, the adrenaline rush still present. “It’s all for you, Danno.” He said, swallowing past the lump in his throat. “I just… You know what control means to me, don’cha?”

“Oh yeah, babe.” Danny smirked and kissed the corner of his mouth as he drew random patterns with his fingers over Steve’s heart. “That’s why I know that my present wasn’t just about sex. You always were better with actions than with words.”

Steve rolled his eyes. “Well… yeah. I just wanted you to know that I trust you… with  _ everything. _ ”

Danny’s eyes crinkled as he smiled, before pressing his lips against Steves. “Thank you, Steve. So much, I know what this meant to you.” He laid his palm flat against Steve’s skin, where he could still feel his heart thudding underneath. “It looked like you enjoyed it as much as I did, too.”

“Danny... “ Steve sucked in a breath. “I fucking  _ loved it! _ I’ll admit that I didn’t think I’d love having no control as much as I did, but… you learn something new every day, right?”

Both men chuckled, their noses bumping in their close proximity. “I can’t wait to do that again and again with you.” Steve nuzzled Danny’s cheek. “Only you. I love you so much, Danno.”

“Danno loves you too, baby. Now come on,” Danny yawned into Steve’s neck. “Sleep. I think you’ve sucked the life out of me.”

Steve nodded in agreement, not bothering to move apart from snagging the closest corner of the bedsheets and draping it over them. 

“Hey Danno?” Steve mumbled into his hair.

“Hmm?” Danny didn’t bother to open his eyes against Steve’s skin, still flushed from earlier.

“Where’s my present?”


End file.
